Sapphire Garnet Universe
by I'm Really Fucking Gay
Summary: This sequel revolves around Henry, Sapphire, and Ruby as the main narrators, trying to deal with everyone's lack of understanding for their situation, a family torn apart, brought together again, but with many a complication. (Although the two main main narrators will be henry and sapphire lol)
1. Previously on Henry Garnet Universe

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

 **In Garnet's Room**

"Babe..." I say.

"No Ruby."She says in her plain expressionless voice.

"I need to know what your thinking!" I cry.

"Ruby. He is my son. My son. He doesn't even know me. She say, yet again expressionless.

"What are you feeling right now? I can't tell! You need to put some emotion in your voice!" I'm so used to everyone being so easy to understand.

She stopped and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Is this enough emotion!?" She sobs, breaking my heart.

"You do't even know how much pain I've been in these past 2 years!" I cry.

"You can't understand the pain I'VE been in!" She finally puts some emotion in her voice, but its not what I wanted. I wanted her to yell at me... I never wanted to see her cry.

I stare at her with confusion evidently on my sad, broken face.

"I could see you!" She screams.

"W-w-what?" I cry softly.

"I talked through Henry sometimes. If I stood in a certain spot I could see you through his eyes. Say I love you. But you couldn't see me! And that hurt me!" She yells and sobs, choking back tears. "I just... never interfered in his really personal life... I never heard him call you mommy. It broke my heart... that he didn't know SHIT about me Ruby!"

I back away into a wall, taking it all in. I hold my chest, and it hurts horribly. Like someone was ripping out the heart that's not even there. "I-I-I th-thought ye-you d-d-d... Oh Sapphire!" I sob, completely breaking down. "I've been so stupid! I'm a horrible mother!" I cry out.

"I don't think you're stupid..." She says looking at me with her big, beautiful, blue eye.

"I-I love you." I sat, looking back at her.

"I love you too." She says, kissing my forehead lightly.


	2. Just Listen

**Henry's P.O.V.**

Sapphire wraps me in a hug, and Ruby joins in.

"Momma?" I ask. "Why'd ya have to leave."

"I wish I hadn't had to but I'm hear now and that's what counts." She says, kissing my forehead.

I leave and they stay, wrapped together. About twenty minutes later I come out of my bedroom, a room that shouldn't technically exist because Ruby and Sapphire where never split up. I go up through my room and put my head up to the hole in my floor that leads either in one direction to Pearl's room, in the other my parent's room. i hear yelling.

"I'm a bad parent." Ruby sobs on the other side. "I should've just told him."

"But. You. Didn't." Sapphire chokes out words through sobs.

My throat tightens as I hear the next few words.

Through the hole I see Ruby stand up and say, " MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T ALWAYS LOOKING INTO THE FUTURE AND FOCUSED ON THE PRESENT I'D HAVE KNOW HOW DO DEAL WITH ALL THIS SHIT! YOU NEVER SEEM TO THINK ABOUT HOW OTHERS FEEL IN THE PRESENT SAPPHIRE!" She's screaming now. "MAYBE WE'RE JUST NOT... COMPATIBLE ANYMORE SAPPHIRE!" She spits out her name like it was poison. I see Sapphire stumble back into a wall.

I push my head through the whole and scream, "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!" I cover my mouth and feel myself visibly blush as I pull myself completely through the hole. "I'm sorry." I whimper. They both silently stare at me when I realize I'd summoned my weapon, bronze knuckle gloves that were blue with sapphire-spikes in them. My weapon dissipates and I collapse to the ground, sobbing. Still, both my moms just stare at me. "Well aren't you gonna say something?" I ask.

"How much..." Sapphire is the first to speak.

"Did you hear..." Ruby finishes.

"All of it." I say scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

They stare at each other, Sapphire iced and Ruby literally steaming. Like, Ruby's crying but only steam is coming out and Sapphire also crying but only drops of ice in the shape of Lapis's gem are falling. Lapis... I'd forgotten she was gone. A single tear falls down my face as I lie on the ground. From that one tear sprouts heart-renching sob. I shake on the floor and my parent's are frozen in one spot watching me and each other sob. I close my eyes, waiting for the heart breaking pain to end.


	3. Last Light

**Henry's P.O.V.**

I lay still on the floor and I keep my eyes shut. I shake violently as I sob and I sob harder everytime I think about how my parents are standing across the room, sobbing as well. When I finally manage to compose myself enough to stand. I look at my moms. "Is it me?" I ask.

"W-W-What?" Sapphire sobs.

"For as long as I can remember everyone's been going through hell. Since I was born. I can't remember a happy time in my life where EVERYONE around me was happy. Everyone was grieving the loss of Sapphire or upset with me or just sad for no reason. And it only got worse when momma came back. It only seems to be about me!" I fall to my knees again, my shoulders shaking.

"No no no! Henry! It's all us!" Ruby says as quickly as possible. She's not crying anymore.

"But we made him feel like it was him..." Sapphire says, a single drop of water cascading down her cheek.

I get back up and say, "You've broken whatever light was left in me." And I leave.


	4. A Diary

**Sapphire's Diary**

 _Henry won't even look at me. He won't even talk to Ruby. I think it's been 5 days since he went near either of us. He looks up to Pearl as his mother figure now. One day I heard him say to Amethyst "They might as well be shards."_

 _I don't know what the date is but Hen's Bdays come around yesterday and I got him a cool fish tale braclet. He'd been telling Pearl and Amethyst he'd wanted one but the moment he read that the tag on the gift said from your moms, he threw it away. You should've seen the look of pure sorrow on Pearl's face. Later on I noticed that he was wearing it and asked pearl about it. She said she dug it out of the trash rewrapped it and gave it to him. I tried to thank her but couldn't help but feel that she was stealing my baby._

 _today ruby lashed out a pearl. i guess she feels the same way i do. She kept screaming, "You little peace of shit get away from our baby!" And she eventually burnt herself out but only after poofing amethyst and pearl._

 _I'm sorry Henry. I love you no matter what._


End file.
